debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Potage
|-|Casual= |-|Banzai Blaster= Summary Giovanni Potage is a former Banzai Captain in the criminal organization known as the Banzai Blasters, who broke into the Sweet Jazz City Museum with no real goal besides "stealing artifacts". His epithet, "Soup", creates...well, soup. He's equipped with a bat with a knife taped to it and backed up by a small crew of fellow Banzai Blasters to make up for this. But now he has decided to quit the organization and forge his own path towards becoming the greatest villain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B with Critical 13 Name: Giovanni Potage Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Ex-Banzai Blaster Captain Attack Potency: At least Street level (One-shot Bugsy Pugsler Can harm those who can harm him), Wall level with Critical 13 (Hit Mera hard enough to where the wall cracked) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human, Hypersonic with "Teleports behind you" (Moves so fast it looks like he's teleporting) Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Percy who can dance around bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class, Wall Class with Critical 13 Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage, tanked an attack that Mera noted usually takes people out in one blow) Stamina: Above (Has the same stamina stat as Molly) Range: Extended Melee Range with Soulslugger Doombat, Tens of Meters with Soup Powers, 1.8 kilometers with Banzai Blaster pea shooter Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Quite skilled with using his Soulslugger Doombat, has a Banzai Blaster pea shooter), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Creation (Giovanni's epithet allows him to create and control soup), Psuedo-Teleportation (Giovanni builds up steam around him, using this for a sudden burst of speed to the point where it looks like teleportation to observers.), Explosion Manipulation (Giovanni creates a scalding hot orb of soup that he can launch at an area. When it hits the floor, it explodes, hitting enemies in its vicinity.), Aura & Air Manipulation (All epithet users have an aura around them. Giovanni creates a whirlwind of soupy energy, capable of blasting dust particles away.), Heat Manipulation (Can increase the temperature of soup), Healing & Smoke Manipulation (Giovanni sweats a bottle of healthy soup that he can drink to regain 15 HP. Giovanni covers the area with a blanket of thick, delicious-smelling fog, useful for making a getaway. It also restores 1 HP for anyone standing in it.), Limited Probability Manipulation & Damage Boost (As 13 is Giovanni's lucky number, every 13th attack he performs deals extra damage. This can be charged up ahead of time by gently knocking objects.), Regeneration (High-Low. Recovers energy after winning a battle, restoring his broken bones), possibly Immortality (Type 6. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage this doesn't only apply to Mera as she broke Sylvie's ribs) |-|With Arsene Amulet= Power Absorption & Power Nullification (The Arsene Amulet can steal ones epithet), Power Bestowal (Can give one an epithet) Standard Equipment: Soulslugger Doombat, Standard issue Banzai Blaster pea shooter, Arsene Amulet (From Episodes 4-5) Intelligence: Gifted (While not smart academically, Giovannia is very creative with his epithet allowing it to be far more useful then it'd be giving him a wide variety of abilities. Is rather skilled with his bat also.) Weaknesses: Can only use his Ancient Potion once per battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Epithet Erased Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teenagers Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Human Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Consumption Users Category:Superhumans